


I wish I could hate you

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “I can’t believe you did this to me,” Derek muttered, still annoyed with the dumb over-long nightgown and the stupid little glasses perched on his nose, and theannoyingfake fangs that he pulled out of his mouth when he tried to talk.“Oh come on,” Stiles insisted, slugging him in the arm. “People like it. And this way we’re still a couple’s outfit. I’m wearing suspenders!” Stiles pulled at them with his thumbs, eyebrows waggling. “Huh?Huh? Come on, it’s just for one evening and we’re all having a good time, isn’t that what matters?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 17
Kudos: 605





	I wish I could hate you

“Aw, look at you!” Stiles insisted, voice seeming a few octaves higher than normal in his excitement. “Oh, you are just _so cute_! What’s your name, sweetie?” 

“Sammy.”

“Well _Princess_ Sammy, you look absolutely wonderful.” Stiles beamed at her excitedly while holding out the bowl of candy. “For you, my lady. Choose whichever you like.” 

The little girl dressed as Cinderella looked both elated at Stiles’ reaction, and also shy at the same time. She beamed at him, even while half-behind her father’s legs, and reached out to grab an Oh Henry! from the bowl. 

“A noble choice!” Stiles proclaimed loudly. “May your evening be fruitful and filled with all of the candy you desire! Farewell, fair maiden!” 

The father with little Sammy was smiling at Stiles like his excitement over his daughter’s costume was making his night, probably because said daughter seemed so happy. She took her dad’s hand when they turned and waved over her shoulder at Stiles, who waved back excitedly before shutting the door. 

Derek just stood behind him with his arms crossed, trying not to feel annoyed about everything happening. Sure, he’d agreed to come over while Stiles was on candy duty, but he’d also expected Stiles to be kinder to him about the whole costume thing. 

Handing out candy at the Stilinski household was something of a tradition for Stiles and his father. Some years, the sheriff was on duty though—such as this year—so Stiles was in charge of the candy-giving. Derek hadn’t wanted him to be alone, and besides, no one stopped at the loft for candy. He liked seeing all the kids in their costumes as much as Stiles and the sheriff did, some of them were really creative! 

But _his_ costume was what he was annoyed about. Stiles had told him if he was going to be handing out candy with him, he needed to wear one. While not ideal, Derek had agreed. It was tradition for the Stilinskis, and it wasn’t a big deal. It was one night, it was all in good fun, so he’d agreed. 

That was when Stiles had started bemoaning the lack of same-sex couple costumes while browsing online. Everything was mostly for men and women, and the few he’d found Derek had veto’d—like dominoes, but to be fair, Stiles hadn’t seemed very enthusiastic about those, either. Out of frustration, Stiles had decided to create his _own_ same-sex couple costumes. Not the costumes themselves, just the couples aspect of it. 

So that was how Stiles had ended up in a lumberjack ‘huntsman’ outfit, and Derek was in a wolf costume. 

Like, pretending to be grandma, big, bad wolf. With the little night-cap and the glasses and everything. 

Derek was _positive_ he was being punished for something. 

“She was so cute,” Stiles insisted, turning to Derek while putting the bowl down. He reached for a mini Mars bar and Derek slapped at his hand to stop him. He kept eating the candy, and they were going to run out if he didn’t stop. Not to mention Stiles would get a stomach-ache later and who’d have to deal with that?

Derek. Derek would have to deal with that. 

“I can’t believe you did this to me,” Derek muttered, still annoyed with the dumb over-long nightgown and the stupid little glasses perched on his nose, and the _annoying_ fake fangs that he pulled out of his mouth when he tried to talk. 

“Oh come on,” Stiles insisted, slugging him in the arm. “People like it. And this way we’re still a couple’s outfit. I’m wearing suspenders!” Stiles pulled at them with his thumbs, eyebrows waggling. “Huh? _Huh_? Come on, it’s just for one evening and we’re all having a good time, isn’t that what matters?” 

“I don’t understand why _this_ is what passes for a big, bad wolf. This costume is horrible.” 

“Like you could do better?” Stiles asked. 

“I could always just be myself,” Derek reminded him dryly. “You know...” He shifted into his Beta form, eyes flashing red. 

Stiles gave him a look. “And risk having a new Hunter in town show up at my door with his kid? We are _not_ ending the night with a trip to Deaton’s because you have a wolfsbane arrow in your arm.” 

Derek let the shift drop, annoyed that Stiles wasn’t wrong. Hunters kept moving to Beacon Hills, lured in by the noise that reached them of the monsters that liked to come around every now and then. Chris kept having to talk them out of sticking around, insisting he was more than enough, that he had a group of his own Hunters in town, that everything was fine, just fine. 

They almost always left, but some of them stuck around for a few months, and didn’t tell Chris they were there. Stiles was right, if one of them had a toddler who was going house to house right now, one look at the realistic Werewolf in Stiles’ and they’d shoot him. 

They might also shoot Stiles, assuming he was a Werewolf, too. That would definitely kill the mood of the evening. 

Mostly because Derek would maul anyone who hurt Stiles. 

The doorbell rang and Stiles let out a happy little gasp, grinning from ear to ear while grabbing the candy bowl and motioning for Derek to put the fake teeth back in. Derek just scowled and that earned him another look. 

“Stop being a baby, you promised.” Stiles pouted. Like a child. 

An adorable child that Derek couldn’t say no to. Dammit. 

Derek let out an aggrieved sigh. “I wish I could hate you,” he said before popping the annoying plastic teeth back into his mouth.

It was worth it for the huge smile he got in response before throwing open the door and letting out another loud exclamation of shock at the sight of twin boys dressed as Thor and Loki. Derek couldn’t help smiling a little while he went all dramatic with them, holding out the bowl of candy for them to grab whatever they wanted from the pile. 

Stiles was really good with kids. Derek had always assumed he would be, but it was different thinking it and seeing it. They hadn’t been dating for very long, but he’d known Stiles since the idiot was sixteen years old, so he knew him fairly well now. 

Not that he wanted to get ahead of himself, but if they ever took their relationship further, he knew a lot of Werecubs ended up in foster care when their parents were killed by Hunters. Finding one to adopt wouldn’t be hard, and if Stiles was on-board... 

Well, something to discuss later. They were only just barely living together, Derek was getting a little ahead of himself. It was just really nice having someone who knew what he was and loved him anyway. Cared about him, helped him, saved him, wanted to be with him. He’d never thought he’d have that after what Kate _and_ Jennifer had done to him, but Stiles had always been good at proving Derek wrong. 

“What?” Stiles asked when the door was shut and he turned around to find Derek smiling around the fake teeth.

He pulled them out of his mouth again, working his jaw from the discomfort of them. “Nothing. Just thinking of how much I’m going to make you pay for this,” he lied. 

“Don’t be like that,” Stiles insisted, moving up to him and wrapping both arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips. “How about—” He kissed him again, “—when we get back to the loft—” Another kiss, “—you shift into your Beta form, and I _really_ make you work to catch the huntsman?” 

Derek felt his heart beginning to pick up in speed. Stiles knew that one of the things his wolf _loved_ was the chase. Having Stiles as the end prize was always immensely satisfying, especially since he was surprisingly good at escaping him for a human. 

Probably all those years of practice escaping monsters. 

“And what can I do with my huntsman once I catch him?” Derek asked, hand not holding the fake teeth winding around Stiles’ waist to pull him closer. He ducked his head down to bite and suck at Stiles’ throat, feeling his pulse beating rapidly beneath his skin. 

“Whatever you want,” Stiles breathed out. 

“Careful,” Derek said, biting down harder on Stiles’ throat. He was so pale that hickeys were always _so_ stark against his skin. Derek loved that. “You might regret those words.” 

The doorbell rang before Stiles could respond, but he was grinning mischievously when they pulled apart. When Stiles turned to grab the candy, Derek shoved the fake teeth back into his mouth. 

He might hate his costume, but he was _positive_ he was about to have the _best_ night ever. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis  
> Cinderella (c) Disney  
> Thor/Loki (c) Marvel
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
